


Sparks

by FreckleFrackleMarcoLove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alive Marco Bott, F/M, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, M/M, aot - Freeform, freckled jesus, hella gay for both of eachother, i cant tag for shit, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleFrackleMarcoLove/pseuds/FreckleFrackleMarcoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short memories from Jean and Marcos childhood. There will be more flashbacks in the future of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

Kindergarten  
"Hey jean look I have a new ninja turtle I almost have all of them" Marco said as he showed off his cool new toy.  
"hah?" The shorter boy replied.  
"Doesn't he look cool!" Jean looked at Marco and pouted.  
"I wish I could have one just like you Marco" Marco giggled and smiled widely "I'll get one for your birthday I promise!"

\- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -  
4th grade  
Jean was defending his best friend.  
"Leave Marco alone or else!" He yelled angrily.  
"what are you gunna do about it horse face?" Eren laughed at him. Marco was on the ground pleading jean not to fight for him.  
"Jean I'm fine! Please don't fight" he cried out and tried to hold him back. Jean turned and looked at Marco and hugged.  
"I'm sorry Marco. I'm just trying to protect you" 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -  
middle school

"Jean..I'm moving." Marco sighed. It was his last day in Trost.  
"Marco What the hell dude. How the hell am I suppose to beat up bullies now" Jean grinned and nudged him.  
Marco looked at him. "Its going to be hard to meet friends in highschool. Pinky promise me you will meet new friends."he held out his pinky finger.  
"Wellll..freckles I can't promise much but I'll try" Jean laughed a little and wrapped his pinky around Marcos.  
"ALSO-" the freckled boy was interrupted by his friend.  
"Awe come on what now! I don't want you getting sappy on me now" Jean teased.  
"I was going to say you better write me back when I send you a letter. But dang never mind" he huffed, trying to hold back his gleaming smile.  
"All hail Marco! I will write you back" he bowed down to Marco.  
The two hugged and jean watched his best friend drive off.  
\- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -  
highschool 

Dear Jean,  
I finally moved in. My new school is okay. So far I haven't met anybody. So it looks like I'm riding solo for a while. How are you? I hope you haven't gotten into much trouble since I've been gone. Have you met friends? I miss everybody back from trost.  
-Marco

A few days after jean got Marcos letter he made sure he replied asap. As much as he was a asshole, he didn't wanna keep his best friend waiting. 

Dear freckles,  
Its good to hear your finally moved in! Highschool is alright. I have met these two really strange people. Their names are Connie and Sasha. They are like endless garbage cans and will eat anything. Its sick. Your such a nerd. I'm okay. Sick of Erens shit already. I can't lie to you but I try to stay out of trouble. I miss you too dude. I wish I could just hide in your luggage and stay with you.  
-Jean


	2. Late Night Phone Calls and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night phone calls  
> Confessions  
> Jealousy  
> And fucking up

Jean found it hard to imagine that he had been friends with this freckled saint for so many years. He couldn't even remember the last time Marco shoved him aside because of how shitty he was.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~Phone call flash back ~~~~  
"Jean your such a ass. I had to have my mom text your mom so I could get your number" 

"what? I love writing letters" 

"your such a dork" 

"you too freckles"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Every day untill up to sophomore year Jean and Marco wrote letters. After that it became late night phone calls. All the shits and giggles over stupid. Talking about memories when they were kids. They would talk about current things that were going on and confessions.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

" Jean can I tell you something?"

" Yeah what is it Freckles"

"promise me you wont make fun of me" 

"Marco I won't. Your my best friend why would I do that ?"

" I'm gay..."

"Okay..thats okay. Your still Marco and that's not going to change that."

"thanks jean."  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Gradually over time the phone calls were every night instead of every other night.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Jean I got a boyfriend.." 

"oh... As long as you're happy I'm happy Freckles"  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Today was not the day Jean. He was truly happy for his friend. "yo jean what's up your ass?" Connie asked as he scowled.  
" I don't know Con.." To be honest he did know and was afraid that if Marco had a boyfriend that he would lose Marco as a friend. Sasha looked at jean and studied him hard. "He's jealous obviously." she said after stuffing food into her face. " I am not!" Jean yelled at her. " Well your face sure does show it"  
That same night Connie spent the night at Jeans house. Marco called, talked about his boyfriend while Jean scowled. Connie watched Jean make a big amount of faces. When they two teens hung up, jean looked at him. "What the fuck do you want?" Jean grumbled at him. Connie looked at him and huffed. "Sash was right. I think you are jealous. I could tell by the faces you were making." Jean sighed. "I guess you and sash are right dude. I've been really questioning myself lately. I think I like him but also I'm jealous." Connie gave him a bro hug. Jean sighed and hugged his friend back. He had to say something to Marco. Jean waited a few weeks to think how he felt. He wasn't quiet sure how he would word it all but he knew he would fuck something up.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Marco I have to tell you something."

"yeah jean what is it" 

"I think I like you and I'm gay" 

"O-Oh okay. Where are you getting at this?" 

"I'm saying I'm a jealous prick and you should dump your boyfriend...fuck I didn't mean that"

"Jean I'm really happy with him and just because your Jealous and like me is no reason to dump him. All you do it think about yourself. Your a slefish prick. Dont call me again" 

"Marco I-" 

\--------------------------------------------------------

After that he tried to call Marco and he wouldn't pick up. Jean waited a few weeks and called and left voice mails.  
At lunch Sasha scolded him for being a idiot. Once he got home that day, he curled up in his duvet and ached all over. "damnit Marco just call back..." He groaned and shut his phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for yet again a shitty chapter. And for posting a day late.  
> The real plot starts in the next chapter and yada yada I dont wanna ruin it. Thanks for reading. Please feel free to give feedback and jaz. Your all beautiful and amazing people! ;)


	3. Future/ Bumping into eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this sucks. Hhgn one shots are probably my only thing.

A few years after college was out of the way. Jean worked at a music shop, teaching kids how to play the guitar or piano. Jean majored in arts and music when he was in college and so happened to be with Connie and Sasha (also the other peeps). Jean hadn't completely forgotten about Marco. He sure hoped he was happy and living healthy.  
Marco on the other had ended up being dumped by his boyfriend. He went through college and decided he would be a teacher for little kids. Once Marco got his degree he moved back in Jeans town. He had meant to visit him but he was afraid to because of the past. He Would sometimes walk past Jeans work and hear him playing music. But what he didn't know is that it was Jean playing in the store. 

\----------------------------

"Hey Jean have you seen the new freckled guy in town. He's really cute" Sasha asked walking with Jean to work.  
"hah?" He Was obviously not paying attention to what she said.  
"he's like all freckled like a potato." She drooled.  
"Sash thats gross. You are not eating people. This person is obviously not a potato." Jean grumbled

\----------------------------

It was about mid winter where there were nice layers of ice on the sidewalks. Today, was Jeans turn to close up the shop. As much as he hated closing up in this weather. He loved that he could mess around with the instruments. Jean decided to play the piano today. Playing music seemed to calm and soothe him. For every key he hit , sent powerful waves of music that pooled into the shop. He had been so into it that he didn't realize that somebody walked in and watched him. Once he finished he heard a small clap. "that was really good." Said the freckled Teacher behind him. Jean turned to look at him "it's okay I just wanted to walk in and listen. I hear you everyday when I walk past. You play so beautifully" Marco said as he looked around the small shop filled with instruments. Jean was slightly embarrassed from the compliment. "U-Um shit..well thanks" the words spilled out of his mouth as the blush spread across his face. "My name is Marco." He held his hand out. Jean looked at his hand and gripped onto the Teachers hang,shaking it. "Jean." He smiled. "I used had a friend who's name was Marco" he mumbled. Marco shrugged. "Small world I guess" he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wont make another chapter because I suck at writing and I don't feel like big stories are my thing. I think I'm going to just stick to one shots because easier at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah  
> Yeah. Thank you for reading this piece of crap. This is my second fic but will continue. Updates will be on every Wednesday BC I decided to post this on my birthday for you special people. Sorry that the first chapter is less interesting. I'm hope you all stick you all around for the next chapters


End file.
